


Craving

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Confessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: “I’ve had my eye on you since the first time I saw you around my little brother. I couldn’t understand why you’d want to waste your time with someone like him and I’ll admit -”“You only wanted to fuck me?”“Yes. But -”“But now it’s more than that?”
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S OTPTOBER and i am a moron who's decided to do both the SFW *and* NSFW set of prompts for two different pairings. I will include in the notes for each entry in this series whether the fic is the SFW or NSFW prompt (though hopefully you'd be able to figure it out).
> 
> Also these will probably be very out of order because there were some prompts I straight up didn't care for and I turned those into break days instead (SFW set only)
> 
>  **Day 1 [SFW] - Confessions** (rated Mature just because of the mention of past hookups - this is meant to take place in the same AU as my previous 'Fixation' fic [very much NSFW], though you don't need to read that to understand this fic)

Nami wasn’t quite sure what Ichiji was trying to say to her.

From the start, they’d more or less been in agreement that, whatever the hell there was between them, it was strictly sexual and needed to stay that way. That had been fine for the both of them. She’d see him on weekends, or on the occasional weeknight - after work, in his car, and she’d never linger afterwards. Nami liked leaving him breathless, neck covered in love bites and lipstick, sunglasses askew and smelling like citrus. 

And speaking of those sunglasses...her first priority was always making them disappear, getting to those blue eyes beneath. Him watching her, and her watching him. Ichiji was very good at hiding emotions in his face, but not from his eyes. The sunglasses made sense. It was a defense mechanism.

“It’s more than just wanting to fuck me?” Nami wasn’t sure if Ichiji had heard her, or if he was ignoring her. It felt like an awkward conversation to have immediately post-sex, sprawled out on his bed as they were, still sweaty and panting. He’d moved behind her, half draping his body on hers, lightly twirling his fingers in her hair, voice barely audible over her still-heavy breathing.

The sunglasses were - of course - long gone.

“It is.” 

Nami tilted her head back to look at his face - no, to look in his eyes. His face could remain impassive but his eyes never did. They certainly weren’t in that moment. There was hesitation, vulnerability, and perhaps even a touch of fear - right there in his eyes, mixed in with that shade of blue she’d grown so fond of. 

Sighing, she reached a hand back, stroking fingers along his cheek down to his jaw. “So what is it then?”

“I want more.”

“Define  _ more.” _ He didn’t need to. She could see it in his eyes. "What is it that you want?"  


He sighed, and let out a small chuckle as he took her hand in his, bringing it from his jaw to his lips, kissing each of her fingers in turn. Nami hadn’t anticipated how soft his lips were, when they had started this - whatever  _ this _ was. Each kiss gave her shivers, rippling gently from her hand and washing out over the rest of her body. She knew what  _ more _ he sought. He’d as good as told her.

“I want  _ you.” _


End file.
